<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apparently I wrote this April 25, 2020 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014812">Apparently I wrote this April 25, 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally wrote this to get through my emotions, I already wrote a main character so it'd be a shame not to continue. I won't edit the first chapter since it's the one I wrote on April 25, 2020 and I want to keep it. I won't be too strict on myself while writing this so it may feel different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:<br/>Fern was enjoying seventh grade to say the least she threw an awesome party for the first of August before she got to meet her new class mates and a lot of people started noticing her. She realized it felt good to get attention so she started doing things from getting the teacher to ask what a face book was to Hiding all the markers. She felt noticed but that was soon to change. Fern walked in on a cold school day which was no surprise for January 11th as it was one of the coldest times of the year. Once she took her seat along with the rest the teacher spoke.<br/>"Today will be a little bit different."<br/>Everyone exchanged worried glances as this sentence would usually be followed by a walk outside in the cold to get "exercise"<br/>"We'll have to change our schedule around a bit for a new  student."<br/>People exchanged whispers<br/>"Please introduce yourself."<br/>A girl shyly came through the door what I immediately noticed is the star clip in her hair. <br/>"Hello my name is Haruka I am from Japan."<br/>I noticed no accent in her voice.<br/>'Did she practice this?'<br/>The teacher and Haruka then started speaking in what I assume is Japanese the Teacher points to a guy near the back named Micheal but then I notices she shakes her head back and forth. 'No?' Haruka then points at me and says <br/>"Her."<br/>I think of why she choose me but it's obvious because the seat on my left is empty. When Haruka sat down she looked at me and smiled I smiled back before having a poker face when the Teacher started talking about how we need to clean our lockers. We were then instructed to clean our lockers I started to clean mine when I heard someone furiously taking stuff out and stuffing it in a back pack I looked over to see who it is. On the other side of the hall is Haruka I then see her immediately look at me in response I looked away. I realized it must have been rude to stare and mind my own business by cleaning out my locker. When I finished the next class was going to start soon so I hurried and grabbed my notebook  for math. The teacher glared at all his students knowing that today was gonna be a long day since "Boys in the back." were already having a sword fight with rulers. <br/>"So the square number is a number well uhh imma give you an example instead."<br/>The teacher started writing three threes on the white board<br/>"That would be three squared three HAHA GET IT? THRREEEE?!"<br/>We were not impressed. The teacher looked embarrassed so he just got a video clearly made in the nineties to explain for him. I turned to a page in my notebook that just had a bunch of doodles that I made to keep my sanity in check. The teacher noticed me doodling and snatched the note book away<br/>"You'll get this at the end of class."<br/>It's usually at the end of the day but I guess he doesn't have the energy to deal with me. <br/>Next was Spanish, Science, and English it all went smoothly except some one thought it was a good idea to erase my masterpiece on the white board.<br/>I looked around for Haruka at lunch but noticed that her table was filling up so I sat at a less crowded one and waved to Sam hoping that she would join me but she went to Haruka's table instead 'that's fine.' Recess came around and I noticed less people were talking the silence was a perfect opportunity for me to draw in my math book which I was glad to bring out to recess. I started sketching when I felt a presence near by and I assumed another person was gonna ask if it was Anime. I saw Haruka staring at my notebook which I expected but what I didn't expect is what she said next.<br/>"I also like to draw."<br/>She handed me a notebook which I eagerly looked through and looked at god tier drawing I wanted to say these were awesome but I knew I had to say something simple.<br/>"Cool."<br/>"Thank you!"<br/>I smiled knowing that I had made someone's day I also talked to Eric who I think is very cool.<br/>I start asking him how his day was when he suddenly said<br/>"Did you hear about the new kid? I heard she's from Japan."<br/>"Yeah I think she's pretty cool."<br/>"Yeah but not as cool as you."<br/>I grinned<br/>"I'll talk to you later."<br/>"Bye Eric!"<br/>He smiled <br/>"Bye Fern."<br/>Nothing note worthy happened for the rest of the day when I got home I watched videos on my iPad and had dinner then I went to sleep and I was somewhere else<br/>I thought that I had a really weird dream as I appeared to be in the classroom I figured I just fell asleep in class again. I started to notice even though their mouths were moving I couldn't hear them  suddenly there was only light around me and nothing else I looked around and realized I was alone. I woke up from the annoying sound from my alarm clock I got ready and went to school but this time when I went to Access something was different the air just felt...odd. Through the the period I waited for the vibes in the room to stop but I guess it didn't. I felt this and I didn't know why until lunch. I heard a lot of chattering and went to see what was so exciting everyone is crowded around three people a high schooler, a boy who looks like he gets bullied, and Eric who is a bully I asked a person next to me what's going on.<br/>"I'm just as confused as you are."<br/>'Well that didn't help'<br/>I looked away from the person next to me and looked straight ahead.<br/>"So big bro gonna help you huh? O what's he gonna to scar-"<br/>"............."<br/>He punched him in the face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apparently I wrote this September 1, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So apparently the solution to beating writers block is letting yourself write garbage so here we go I guess.</p><p>As everyone entered the classroom Blaire sat down and hoped for the best but no, it couldn't have been anything else, they HAD to stay inside for recess. Blaire would've been relieved if you told her that recess was cancelled since it's awkward having to stand around and wait for the swing if you didn't get there first. When you have to stay inside for recess the most logical thing to do as a teacher would be I dunno, ask everyone to read a book or something? Well apparently not.</p><p>"I know that your teacher usually has you draw and hang out but as your substitute I say we use this opportunity to...guess what?!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Study!"</p><p>E. Vil passed out old math text books with an out dated cartoon on the back to every student except Liam, no one likes Liam ever since the 'incident.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>